Night Out
by ColossalScarlet
Summary: AU Rapunzel gets talked into sneaking out late with Merida and their new friends. Minor Jackunzel/Merricup


Nobody was allowed outside the compound unsupervised, _especially _after dark. Of course, that was exactly why Merida thought they should leave.

"Oh come ooon," she whined. Rapunzel smiled apologetically at her friend before returning to her painting. "It's a full moon Punz! There's just barely the slightest miniscule chance we'd run into any trouble. I haven't been outside the compound in ages!" she crashed dramatically on Rapunzel's bed and masses of red curls flopped around her.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you skipped lessons day," Rapunzel teased. Merida slid off the bed with a sigh of exasperation.

"It's not my fault lessons are boring," she complained bitterly. Rapunzel could tell her friend was starting one of her legendary, fired up rants. Her foreign, overseas accent became thicker whenever she lost control of her temper. "What does it matter what our history was before the world ended? It's not like that matters. We should be learning how to shoot and hunt. You know, _important_ things."

Rapunzel laughed without looking up from her artwork. "You mean things you're good at."

Merida blew red curls out of her face in a huff, then beamed good naturedly.

"As usual, you have a point Punz. But, don't you want to go outside the compound at least once in your life?"

"I like it in here, and so do you," she set down her paint brush and stood back to admire her artwork. "That is, unless you like to be consumed by darkness and hell spawn." She smiled at Merida to let her know she was joking. The girls stood in silence for a couple seconds (which was an achievement for Merida) to admire Rapunzel's finished piece.

Rapunzel had begun a mural on her last unused wall. The rest of her room was filled with paintings of the world outside the compound that she drew based off what Merida disclosed or she read from books. The last wall she had been saving though. On it was a simple painting of her and Merida, arms around each other. Paint was hard to come by, and so the colors weren't the bright variety she wished she could have used, but at least she had a nice shade of red to illuminate Merida's infamous scarlet mane. She was dressed in her typical outfit of cargo pants, a faded turquoise tank top, and bow slung across her chest with various weapons strapped to her thighs and ankles. Rapunzel's painted twin smiling prettily next to the tough red head. Her golden hair was in a complex looking braid that made the locks appear as if they fell only to her midback. In reality her hair was at least to her thighs, maybe longer, but was kept braided to remain out of the way. Her clothes were simple like Merida's. She dressed herself in customary black leggings and a purple dress that fell to her thighs. She didn't know how to use any weapons like Merida (unless you counted a frying pan), so she drew a paintbrush sticking out from behind her ear.

"It looks great Rapunzel! But, seriously, just one night outside? Please?" she pleaded. Her mischievous blue eyes sparkled with predictable trouble that always seemed to accompany the ginger fighter.

"You know Mother would be furious. I'm not allowed to be outside," she persisted. Merida scoffed.

"Your mum doesn't know the outside like I do. She just plays in her lettuce patch all day."

"You know though I'm not allowed out. I'm the last healer left in this sector," she argued half-heartily. She used to be an apprentice to their sector's healer, but a hunting excursion gone wrong had left both the healer and only other apprentice missing. Rapunzel was told that hands were short in the other sectors of the compound and that she would have to cover for the missing healers until they turned up. That was an exhausting four months ago.

"Rapunzel," Merida said slyly, "you'll be able to see the stars." Rapunzel knew Merida would have a trump card up her sleeve. The compound had to be lit up at night, and so stars couldn't be seen at night. Rapunzel had read about stars, and Merida knew how badly Rapunzel wished to see the celestial lanterns in person. She sat in silence weighing the idea. She knew Mother was overprotective and would never consent to her leaving the compound, and the leaders of her sector would certainly not allow her to leave with authorization since she was the only healer at the moment. She stared distressingly at her newest painting. Merida didn't have to be the only one who had adventures.

"Would…would we be by ourselves?" she asked hesitatingly. Merida whooped with glee and was already grabbing for her backpack.

"Don't worry, Punz. I know a couple guys that would love to come with us. And get your bathing suit."

* * *

Rapunzel treaded closely behind Merida through the dark woods. Even though the moon glowed like a white sun, the shadows were still thick resembling a heavy fog. In her hand she clutched a frying pan, the only item she even knew how to remotely swing. Merida had offered to teach Rapunzel how to use any weapon she wanted, but Rapunzel had grown fond of the cast iron bludgeon.

It wasn't until both girls had snuck successfully out of the compound that Merida sheepishly told Rapunzel that the two guys she had promised would join them were actually meeting them at wherever they were going.

"It's just a minor detail. I didn't know when exactly we'd be leaving, and I didn't want them waiting—"

"You knew I'd be going with you all along?!" Merida laughed.

"We've been friends since I was old enough to pull your hair. Of course I knew you'd come." Merida turned and called out over her shoulder, "You love adventure as much as I do, admit it!"

Wherever Merida was leading them, she hoped it wasn't too much further. She'd heard the reports of what lurked outside the compound, and she didn't want to become part of somebody's next warning tale of what not to do to survive. Merida headed straight for a rock wall covered in overhanging vines, but before Rapunzel could say anything to her, Merida passed right through the seemingly solid structure. Rapunzel cautiously followed, one hand pushed out in front of her, and found herself in a small cove brilliantly lit up by the moonlight. As if the shadows couldn't pass through the vine-disguised passage, every nook and cranny of the hidden valley was illuminated.

"Pretty cool, huh? I was taking a new kid out when we stumbled across it. In fact, I think that's them by the waterfall." Rapunzel stared in awe at the waterfall at the other end of the small valley (how did she miss _that?), _but instead of following Merida, she stopped and stared upwards.

She felt her breath falling away in a silent, stunned gape. There were thousands! They shimmered in the night sky like fallen sugar on a table, or the diamonds from her geology book. A dopey smile plastered her face like a child's on Christmas, but she didn't care. She was finally seeing _stars _after all her years of staring out her window at a dull night sky.

She was so engrossed with the twinkling lights she didn't notice the boy approach her until her tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She whirled to face him defensively with her frying pan brandished. He laughed, bemused by her actions instead of startled, and leaned languidly against a metal staff in his arms. He had brilliant white hair and the same mischievous look in his eye Merida often carried.

"You should join us by the waterfall. I guarantee you the water's warm and the views just as beautiful, especially once you come over," he grinned rakishly and winked playfully at her. She lowered her frying pan and grinned back on the strange looking boy.

"Race you!" she yelled before taking off across the valley. The last she saw of him was a surprised expression on his admittedly handsome face. Her legs flew so swiftly through the grass she could have sworn she was flying.

* * *

That night marked the most fun Rapunzel had ever had in her entire life. Ever. She learned the white-haired boy's name was Jack and he was friends with the other boy, Hiccup. Apparently Hiccup was the boy who was with Merida when they found the valley in the first place.

"H-Hi…I'm…Rapunzel," she heaved when they first met. Both Merida and Hiccup were staring bewildered at the winded pair before them. Jack was heaving, but a spirited smile never seemed to leave his face.

"Er, Hiccup," he greeted in return. He grinned shyly and looked around at the strange collection of teens before him. "So, what should we do first?"

"Well I heard Frost is pretty good at holding his breath," Merida said with a challenge in her voice. Jack smirked and poked her lightly in the chest with his staff.

"I'm not pretty good, Red. I'm the best. Nobody can hold their breath underwater longer than me."

"Challenge accepted!" Merida began stripping down to her bathing suit as well as Jack, and they leapt into the pool at the base of the waterfall. Rapunzel giggled at Merida's hair. Even wet, it seemed to be just as curly. Jack called from the water asking them if they wanted to join.

"I wouldn't want to shame you in front of the ladies" was Hiccup's reply. He flexed jokingly which caused both girls to snort. Rapunzel declined as well and sat next to Hiccup on the shore. He pulled out a small, battered sketchbook to which she clapped her hands together eagerly.

"You like to draw, too?" she asked as she pulled her sketchbook out from her own shabby satchel. Hiccup nodded modestly.

"I'm not very good at landscapes or anything like that, but I'm pretty good at drawing new gear and stuff." He showed her a couple of simple tree lines that were average, but then flipped to some intricate sketches of machinery and devices. Rapunzel had to agree good humoredly, but praised him nevertheless on his drawings.

"Do you ever make the plans you sketch out?" Both teens had started drawing in their books as the remaining two of their group began their competition. There was a splash and both disappeared underwater.

"Actually yeah. I'm our sector's apprentice blacksmith. I actually knew Merida a little before we were on duty a couple weeks ago. She would always come into the shop demanding her sword wasn't sharp enough or her arrows were made crooked." Rapunzel had to laugh only because it sounded exactly like Merida. It begged a question though.

"If you're a blacksmith, then why were you on hunting duty with Merida?" A distant splash interrupted the conversation.

"You cheated!"

"You're right. I totally used my ability to hold my breath a little longer than you as a cheat power."

"Best two out of three, Frost!" Another splash.

"Uh, it's mainly because of my dad really. He's a big shot hunter himself, and he's always wanted me to switch to hunting. I tried, but I'm not really cut out for it. You can ask Merida," he paused to laugh, "she would agree."

"I'll have to visit you sometime in the blacksmith's shop! I've never had a reason to go, but now I do." Hiccup smiled pleasantly at her declaration.

_Splash!_

"Ha! What do you say to that staff boy?"

"I'd say _you _said best two out of three."

"Let's make my win final then." Down they went.

Rapunzel and Hiccup continued to briefly doodle while the last round finished up. Merida broke the surface first, a scowl on her face, and Rapunzel still set her sketching aside to stand and cheer for her friend regardless. Jack popped up a good thirty seconds later with the traditional smile on his face. Merida splash him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll still kick your ass in the sparring ring any day."

Rapunzel glanced down excitedly at Hiccup who was smiling at the two bickering teens. His sketch book though had no drawings of machinery or novel weapon designs. Instead there was a peculiar illustration of a strange creature. It was all black and had four legs but had a tail as long as its body and wings that emerged from its back. Rapunzel had never seen any animal like it before. Maybe it was an exotic creature that he learned about from a book?

"What is that? It doesn't look like anything I've read about," she asked curiously. Hiccup slammed his hand over the page.

"Oh this? This is just a…cat."

"A cat?"

"Yup, just an ordinary cat."

"Why does it have a really big tail and wings?"

"I, uh…felt bad for cats because they can't catch birds in the sky sooo…I drew a cat with wings to, um, to be able to fly and catch more birds." He wouldn't' look her in the eyes and the crack in the voice made him sound nervous. He was probably just embarrassed. It was obviously not meant for other people to look at. Rapunzel tried to remedy the awkward situation and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry for being nosy. I think that's sweet though that you gave a cat wings, even if he does look a bit odd."

"Who looks odd?" Merida asked. Both her and Jack were soaking wet but had matching smiles on their faces.

"Hiccup's cat!"

"His cat?" Merida asked confused. Jack's smile quickly disappeared. She hesitated before responding to Merida, watching Jack. Did he not like cats?

"I didn't know you had a cat," Jack joked. Rapunzel heaved a sigh of relief. He must have just thought Hiccup was hiding a real cat from his friend. She explained to both Hiccup's creative drawing.

"It's so sweet, really." Merida rolled her eyes and picked up Hiccups sketch book. Hiccup lurched forward, but the strong flame-haired huntress held him back at the chest and lifted the tiny book to the side out of reach.

"Don't look like any cat I've ever seen. The wings make it look more like those flying lizards things my mom would tell me about from those old stories." Both Jack and Hiccup blanched.

"Flying lizards?...Oh, dragons! You're right, Merida. It does kind of look like a dragon, but I think maybe it's just the wings-"

"She's right! It's just the wings." Jack lifted the book out of Merida's scrutiny and chucked it back to a grateful Hiccup. "Now, are we gonna stand around here all night talking about fake lizards or are we gonna have some fun? Up for a swim, Hiccup?"

"As long as you don't dunk me." Jack's infectious smile widened.

"No promises." The boys took off towards the water leaving Merida and Rapunzel behind. Merida flopped down on the grass and stretched out lazily. Rapunzel put her sketchbook away and positioned herself besides her wet friend. It may have been mid-night, but the summer air was still comfortably warm. Rapunzel gazed with wide eyes up at the twinkling stars.

"Glad you came?" Merida asked without opening her eyes.

"I can't believe I did this," Rapunzel whispered. Merida cracked an eye at her friend. Rapunzel grinned and repeated incredulously. "I can't believe I did this!"

"What's next for you, Punz? Come with me to the Snuggly Duckling? Go on a date with the nefarious, yet suave Flynn Rider?" Merida paused and placed a hand dramatically on her forehead. "Cut your hair?!"

"Har har, you're one to talk Miss I-have-guys-literally-fighting-over-me and I-can't-be-tamed-and-neither-can-my-hair."

"S'not my fault my mom thinks I need a man to provide for me, and it's definitely not my fault that I had to put them all in their place."

"I can still see the horrified expression on Elinor's face when you showed up during the hunter tryouts and beat all the suitors she had approached for you."

"That's nothing compared to this." Merida stood up, spread her arms out, and spun 360 degrees. "This…this is freedom. No rules, no overbearing mothers, nothing but adventure waiting for us."

Rapunzel smiled at her friend, but inside she was conflicted. Everybody, and not just her mother, talked about the dangers outside the compound. Merida was standing before her brazen and unfazed by what lay outside the comfort of their home. It was in that moment Rapunzel felt exposed. She had completely forgotten that everybody lived in the compound for a reason. That reason could be hunting them at this moment, even in their hidden cove engulfed with moonlight. Rapunzel hugged herself tightly and gazed suspiciously at every darkened corner of the valley.

"Oy, what are you doing!?" Rapunzel snapped out of her thoughts. Merida was already moving towards the boys in the pool and simultaneously withdrawing a small dagger. Rapunzel stood up in worry before taking in what Hiccup and Jack were doing. Hiccup was clumsily wielding a dagger out in front of him, and Jack was in the middle of directing him how to use it.

"That's not how you do it! Are you trying to make him a laughing stock?" Merida joined them in the shallow end and roughly shoved Jack aside.

"Keep to playing with your shiny stick, Frost. Hiccup needs a real expert on matters dealing with weaponry," she hissed smugly. Jack shrugged half-heartily before strolling back to the shore. He smiled charmingly down at Rapunzel before settling down next to her. He was still holding his staff which he used to gently tap on her frying pan lying nearby.

"Nice. Is it standard issue?" he teased. Rapunzel picked up her 'weapon' and pretended to brush imaginary dust off it.

"Only people of the utmost importance are allowed to use it," she responded mock-seriously. "In fact, I've even-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Something rustled the bushes nearby, and she squeaked in fright. Rapunzel instinctively clambered over Jack, hugging his torso tightly while facing the threatening sound. She wielded her heavy skillet and shook it menacingly. As a creature leapt towards them she squealed even louder and gripped onto Jack as if any sliver a space would be her undoing. A bunny stared back at her, fluffy and harmless.

Jack coughed pathetically and attempted to inhale some air. Rapunzel gasped and withdrew herself from his upper half. He coughed and choke out "You really showed that bunny who's who." Rapunzel laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy. I was thinking about…um…"

"About if all the rumors are true about what's out here?" he asked gently. She nodded, clearly embarrassed but she didn't know why.

"Well, I can't say there's nothing out here, but if there was you have Merida, Hiccup, and me here. There's no moving target that Merida can't hit, and if that doesn't work, we both know she could probably yell at it in that accent of hers until it ran away." Rapunzel snickered and his already bright smile grew larger. "And Hiccup may be lacking in the physical department, but he's the smartest kid I know. His inventions usually need a lot of tweaking initially, but once they're perfected it's pure genius. And lastly, now you have me; expert staff-wielder, Mr. Fun, and stealthiest man in the compound."

"Are you sure about that? Because I know some pretty stealthy people," she teased.

"Trust me. It's almost like I'm invisible."

"Well, I've already promised Hiccup I'd visit him back in the compound. You'd better not be invisible all the time so I can see you, too."

"Invisible to a pretty girl like you?" he smirked coyly and leaned inward towards her scarlet face. "Never." Rapunzel smiled shyly in response, her face still the same shade as Merida's hair. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the land. She was secretly hoping her face wouldn't be so flushed the next time she looked at him. She didn't understand it. Her face didn't flame up when Flynn, or the occasional male patient, flirted with her. It must just be surplus giddiness from her first night out.

"Merida and Hiccup look pretty occupied. Maybe we should do something?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Rapunzel watched Merida slap Hiccup mercilessly on the back of the head after a poor attempt at jabbing the air. Behind the pair was the waterfall gurgling softly in the night. There didn't seem to be a lot of rocks in the pool, but there were several large ones planted beside the inky blue water. She was already taking off her shoes at the sight.

"Let's climb the rocks by the pool," she suggested. Jack smirked playfully at her.

"Do you know how to climb a rock like that? I thought this was your first night out?"

"How about a race then?" His eyes lit up at the challenge. "First person to the top wins."

"It's only fair I warn you that once the shoes are off, I'm pretty agile." Jack teased. Rapunzel dug her own bare feet into the warm earth attempting to conceal the smirk etching itself on her lips.

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

Rapunzel had easily scampered up the rock face faster than Jack, although he wasn't far behind. Her mother had always been overly protective and for several years had kept Rapunzel indoors. Rapunzel had found comfort in climbing the scaffolding ceilings of their home. It was through climbing that she had met Merida in fact. Rapunzel had begged her mother to let her begin going to school like all the other seven year olds. When Gothel forbade her, she snuck out of the house and used the rooftops as a way to reach the school without being caught. On the way she met a young, extremely curly-haired girl who was hiding from her own mother. However, she was trying to avoid going to school. Somehow the two girls had become best friends.

"I've got to hand it to you Rapunzel, you're pretty good."

"I know!" She didn't mean to shout it at him. Her adrenaline was still pumping from the race. She absently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and repeated herself nonchalantly. "I know."

Jack just grinned at her outburst. He didn't seem to mind her enthusiasm in the least. "What does the Queen of the Rock demand then for compensation for winning?" He looked at her with light blue eyes that peeked out from his messy white hair. He was smirking at her again in a way that made her face flush, and not just from adrenaline. If she lived a thousand lifetimes, she doubt she'd ever find a smile as infectious and inviting as his. Tonight was a night of firsts, and maybe a night she'd never get a chance to repeat. Tonight was all about being adventurous, and she wasn't going to stop at seeing the stars. She outstretched a hand.

"Jump with me?" Jack moved forward nimbly and ignored her outstretched hand in favor of scooping her entire body up in his arms. She shrieked with surprise, but wrapped her arms around his pale neck nonetheless. He tightened his grip before taking both of them over the edge. Rapunzel screamed with delight as the wind rushed passed her face and whipped her long hair. Jack released a cross between "whooo" and joyous laughter. There was smiles on both teens' faces as they hit the dark water with a splash.

Even with the impact, Jack maintained his grip on the underside of Rapunzel's body, and she kept hers around his neck. When the two resurfaced, they were laughing and holding on to each other tightly. When the adrenaline from the jump passed, it was replaced with a nervous, more unfamiliar adrenaline. She was very close to Jack's face now, especially since they were both floating at eye level in the water. He was smiling again causing her stomach to flip. A boisterous laugh echoed from the other side of the pool which caused both teens to stare. Hiccup was smiling bashfully and Merida was laughing at whatever he had just said.

"Wanna go again?" Jack asked. Rapunzel ripped her gaze away from her amused best friend to nod eagerly. He let her twist out of his grasp, and together they swam back to the shore. They climbed the rock face more slowly the second time. Rapunzel swiped a wet strand of blonde hair out of her face and beamed at Jack before advancing to jump. A hand snuck into hers and she hesitated to stare at the new appendage in her grasp. Her white-haired jokester pulled her with him though and they tumbled over together. For a second time, he surprised her and made her laugh at the same time. They hit the water together screeching with joy. Rapunzel burst with a gasp, Jack following suit. The combination of the summer weather, clear star-filled skies that she was seeing for the first time in seventeen years, and exhilaration from jumping off a couple stories high rock filled her with incomparable happiness. It was overwhelming bliss; she was surprised it wasn't spilling out of her for everyone to see.

It wasn't until she brushed long, wet locks of out her face did Rapunzel realize Jack had been staring at her. Although he probably couldn't see, warmth spread to her cheeks painting them crimson like Merida's hair. She already had a goofy grin on her face on top of it. He didn't seem to give notice though because he was still had a cheeky, suggestive smile on his pale face. She felt like thanking him, as if part of her happiness tonight was his doing. She placed a delicate hand against one cheek and, as well as she could without losing buoyancy in the water, kissed him solidly on the other.

She wasn't unfamiliar with kissing men on the cheek. She was an endearing spirit, and she often would thank people by kissing them lightly on the cheek or giving them a strong hug. This felt different though and maybe because she wouldn't have minded doing more than just kissing Jack on his cold cheek. It had happened though, and she was sure her cheeks would never be normal colored again. She turned abruptly and swam the short distance back to shore. There was a pause before she heard a "wait up!". A hand pulled lightly on her forearm causing her to stop in shallower water. She swiveled to face Jack who was grinning broadly at her. His wet hair was plastered haphazardly to his attractive face to which she silently noted even swimmer's head looked well on him. He leaned in and smoothly pressed his wet lips against hers.

It was over before she could even react and made her immediately wish it had been longer. He grinned cheekily at her.

"Wanna go again?" Rapunzel didn't know if he referred to the jumping or the kissing. Either way….

"Definitely."

Merida finally took notice of what they were doing after their next jump and of course wanted to join. Hiccup joined too and then everyone was laughing and acting like regular teenagers for once. For one night everybody seemed to forget the dangers of being outside the compound and instead were focused on who could make the biggest splash. As far as Rapunzel cared, it was near perfect. The four of them stayed out until the first flickers of true sunlight began to spill into the valley.

"We should be getting back guys. Somebody's bound to notice us missing when we don't show up for dawn shift." Jack playfully poked Hiccup with his staff.

"Maybe you should reconsider dawn shifts Mr. Workaholic."

"Not everyone can goof off all day and get away with it," Hiccup shot back dryly.

"Aww, you should try it sometime."

They all gathered their belongings and began trekking back to the compound anyway. Merida assured Rapunzel that she had pulled many dawn hunting shifts and that they were perfectly safe walking back. Rapunzel joked about how good of a team the four of them made which caused Jack to make a quip about Hiccup's weapon wielding skills.

"All you should drop by the training grounds sometime. It'd be nice to train with people who I'm actually friends with instead of the stiffs I'm usually with." Merida lazily shot an arrow at an upcoming tree then withdrew it with ease as they walked passed.

"Oh, so we're friends now Dunbroch?" Jack joked.

"I'll stop by the training grounds whenever you all stop by the healing center," Rapunzel replied with a roll of her eyes. She knew how much healing people bored Merida.

"Why not?" Hiccup suggested from the back. Nobody stopped, but everyone turned to give him a quick glance over their shoulders. Jack didn't take his question seriously, as if he could anything. Rapunzel just gazed quizzically at him, and Merida merely smirked with disbelief. "I mean, we all have our own things, but why not hang out every once in a while? That's what makes a good team, right? Everybody learning a little about what everyone else has to offer?"

"We aren't just friends, Frost. Now we're a team!" Merida laughed raucously. Rapunzel clapped her hands with excitement though.

"I like it! It's a great idea Hiccup. We could start today! What do you guys say?"

"I don't do much anyway. Count me in." With that, Jack draped one arm across Rapunzel's shoulder and the other around Hiccup's. They all smiled expectantly at the last member of their new 'team'. Merida stopped to throw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! You all win! I'm sure putting bandages on people, sharpening swords, and whatever the hell you do Frost is a better use of my time than training." Rapunzel squealed and broke free from Jack's hold to squeeze her best friend around the middle. Merida laughed to show she wasn't honestly frustrated.

The four teenagers reached the compound not long after, and they paused to say their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

"So tonight after dinner meet at the training grounds with Merida?"

"My dad won't believe me when I say I'm weapons training with a girl."

"You show me your dad, and I'll personally kick his ass at any weapon in your honor."

"My hero," Hiccup feigned. Merida snickered affectionately and punched him in the arm. Hiccup chuckled briefly before turning to Jack and Rapunzel and making a silly, pained face. The two teens laughed at his reaction causing Merida to punch Hiccup more forcefully in the arm.

"Whatever. See you guys later. Let's go Rapunzel."

"Bye! See you soon!" The blonde gave both boys a warm hug and a wave goodbye.

Rapunzel sighed contently and held her frying pan close to her chest. Although she had a long day in the healing center ahead of her, she was no less giddy. New friends, new adventures, new memories. She bounced excitingly around Merida.

"Great night, huh Punz?" Rapunzel imagined twinkling stars and the four of them laughing together followed by Jack's breathtaking smile. Rapunzel threw an arm around Merida's waist who returned the gesture by tossing an arm over Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Best night ever." It was a good thing she had extra room on her wall. Rapunzel smiled blissfully to herself. She had a couple more people to add to it.

* * *

**A/N: This was meant to only be a short one-shot of an idea I had in my mind, but it ended up being a little longer than I intended. I really wanted to get the idea out of my head, so I didn't take the editing of it seriously. Additionally, I'm not overly swell at making characters in character. This is hopefully only read to be somewhat enjoyed. :D  
**


End file.
